The Challenge
by FreyaIII
Summary: Bout teenagers driving teachers insane and LET IT RIP, R&R plez
1. The Challenge

The Challenge  
  
Christmas as in Chris, Ellaria as in Eltroy, Sabrinia as in Sab, and Alexsendra as in Ali. (P.S. They're all girls.)  
  
June 13 Friday, 1992. Calgary AB  
  
(Ali's POV)  
  
"It's not fair; it's just not fair!" I thought. I'm outta here. I bet Chris will have some awesome ideas to spent this stupid, unfairly, rainy day. Ring. My cell phone rang, I toke my cell phone out of my coat pocket so impatiently that my beyblade fell on my toe. "Hey sup Ali, wanna hang out, I just found a big abandoned warehouse near our school, a perfect place for us to practise for the tournament." It was Chris. "Tournament? What tournament?" I said. "Ya forgot all bout it?! I'm talking bout THE BEYBLADE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP!!!" yelled Chris. "Oh so that's what you talking bout. I will be over at the soccer field ASAP." I said.  
  
(Chris' POV)  
  
This is going to be awesome, we totally gonna kick those boy's butt, and show them girls are stronger. I gotta tell Eltroy and Sab, without them, we won't be the Girl Power anymore. "Eltroy, can you come over to the soccer field ASAP? And bring Sab with ya." I said. "Alright, I am over before you can step out of your door." Said Eltroy at the other end of the phone.  
  
(Eltroy's POV)  
  
"Sab, we're going in." I said. "Going in where?" asked Sab. " the soccer field of course, and bring your beyblade with ya." I said in excitement.  
  
10:00 A.M. the same date, Soccer field of Hawkwood Elementary  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"So, where is the warehouse?" asked Ali. "It's right behind ya." Answered Chris. The word big cannot describe it. It was colossal. "My word, where did you get it?" asked Sab. "From my dad, of course. He brought this warehouse just for us. "Nice." Said Eltroy, "Very nice." "Any way, let's give it a tour." "My, this is huge." Said Sab in excitement. "And here's the bey stadium." She pointed to a big metal way over sized popcorn bowl. "And now, ladies, please give a big hand to the BLADEBREAKERS." Said Chris loudly, "Cough, cough, please give a big had to the Bladebreakers." "Oh, oops, hiya ladies." Said a freak with a baseball cap. "Aren't ya gonna introduce yourselves?" whispered Ali. "Oh, k. I'm Tyson." Said the freak dude. "Howdy, I'm Max," said the dude with blond hair and cute freckles. "How ya doing? I'm Ray. And that's Kai, he isn't much a talker." Said the dude with Black hair and dark brown eyes, and he's talking bout a totally cute guy with grey hair and a long white scarf. "Hi, I'm Kenny, I'm the master mind behind the victories of the Bladebreakers." Said a short guy with glasses and a laptop. "Hi, I'm Dizzy." A voice came from Kenny's laptop. "Oh, that's Dizzy, she's trapping inside my computer. "That's great. But what exactly are you trying to tell us?" asked Eltroy. "Haven't you guy figure out it yet? Mr. Dickenson is my uncle and he told me that the Bladebreakers were in the tournament too, and they're coming to Calgary to relax and Mr. D said they're coming to our school, in our CLASS!" said Chris. "That's great news, we could totally show them how we usually driving teachers insane."  
  
(*(^_^)*) Well, here's chappie 1. R&R Plez. I gonna put up chappie 2 if ye reviews!!!! 


	2. The First Day

First Day  
  
Hi guys, I'm putting on my new chappie and Chris, Eltroy, Sab and Ali is totally gonna drive teachers insane. (I'm sure you don't want me to write their whole name again. Anyway.)  
  
Sep 1 Monday, at Ali's attic  
  
(Ali's POV)  
  
"Parents." I thought, once again, mom yelling at me for a broken vase that was actually broken by my little brother. Then the phone rang, I sit up, pick up the cell phone in my bag with my beyblade, and I was so annoying that once again, my beyblade fell on my toes. "What?" I said annoyingly. "Chill girl, what happened? Wait. let me guess. Your mom yelling at ya again." It was my teammate, Chris, who was a little bit scared. "Sorry, I didn't know it ya." I said. "It's time for school, we're gonna pick up the Bladebreakers along the way, I will come to meet ya in five minutes, hope you've waken up." Said Chris. "Alright, I waken up in bout half an hour ago." I said. "Well see ya." Said Chris.  
  
(Chris' POV)  
  
Well I better get going if I wanna make it. "A...RF." "A...." I screamed, it was my little puppy Gingerbread, I call her that cause she has bright ginger fur and as big as a bread. "Ginger, you gotta stop doing that, and I gotta start running." I said to my puppy.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Soon Chris meet Ali in a nearby playground, "C'mon, we're late." Said Chris. They ran and ran; finally they reach the hotel that the Bladebreakers were staying. "You're late, Five minutes!" said Tyson. "Tyson, stop It." That was the guy with the laptop. "Yeah, he's right, now get running people." Chris yelled. And they running across roads, hopping fences and they manage to get to school without detention, which they usually do. Then Sab and Eltroy, they're neighbours and both have dark hair like me and dark green eyes like Ali's. "Where have you guys been, Mr. Log is looking all over for you guys." Sab said to the Bladebreakers, "He is waiting in his office. And you guys better hurry up if you don't want to miss the first class." She said this to Chris and Ali. "Well catch ya later." Said Chris waved to the Bladebreakers. After a short while, Mr. Log knock on the door, he open up the door and step inside, follow him was the Bladebreakers. "Mrs. Linda, I was wondering if I could place them in you class, since you only have 35 students." Said the man. "Sure, I wouldn't care if there's five more students in the class." Said Mrs. Linda. "Alright, boys, pick your seat." The Bladebreakers each picked a seat beside the four girls, Tyson decide to sit beside Chris, and Kai sit with Ali, Ray with Eltroy, Max with Sab. And Kenny chooses a seat beside the girls' best friend Nicole. "Now class, May we begin? Good. Now I think most of you know about Decimal in grade 6, and today we will review these things. Ali, can you tell us how many is 3.9 plus 9.78?" asked Mrs. Linda. "Oh no, I suck at math." Said Ali. Fortunately, Kenny raised his hand, "Mrs. Linda, may I answer this question, instead of Ali?" said Kenny. "Sure, I see you know each other very well." Answered the teacher. "Thank you, we just met yesterday. Anyway 3.9+9.78 is actually very easy if you know the step, that is. You line them up first, and you will see that in 3.9's hundredth, there wasn't any number, so you need to think it as 0 and 8+0 is 8, then on the tenth you will see 9 and 7 and add them together is 16, then you add 3 and 9 then plus a 1 from the tenth, and finally you will count the number after the decimal and add the decimal on the right place, and there, you get your answer." He wrote on the board as he speaks. "Excellent Kenny, now you may return to your seat now." He walks to his seat between Ali and Nicole in the second row. "Well done Kenny." Whispered Ali, "and thanks." "No biggie, what are friends for." Kenny Whispered back. The bell rang, the gang walk out the math class, hurried to their locker, lock the math book up and toke out their Social book. "Hi. I'm Mr. Robertson, we'll learn bout the government of England, now who can tell me the queen of England's name?" said Mr. Robertson. "Let me guess, it's King Louis the third." Chris whispered, just loud enough for Mr. Robertson to hear. And all of them laughed. "You're gonna get into trouble for that." Laughed Nicole." Sorry, Mr. Robertson, is Queen Elizabeth the second." "Correct, Nicole, brilliant as ever." Said Mr. Robertson. So the school had finally end in laughter because of all sort of jokes the girls said to the teachers during the classes. "Well guys, I meet you at the front door at the same time tomorrow." said Chris. it wasn't really a question. "Sure see ya." Waved the Bladebreakers except Kai.  
  
Well, hope ya like it. R&R PLez 


	3. The Snow Storm

The Snow Storm  
  
Chris BB – Cancer, Ali BB – Scorpius, Eltroy BB – Leo, Sab BB – Gemini  
  
(Chris' POV)  
  
"Yo, Chris, it's snowing." Said Ryan, he's my stepbrother. "I know, isn't it marvellous?" I answered. "Why yes, it is marvellous." Said Marie, she is my seventeen years old baby sitter; my mom hired her even though I don't need a baby sitter. "Hi Marie." I said. "Sorry I didn't knock, but it's time for dinner." Said Marie. "I am down in a jiffy." I answered. "Kay, suit yourself." Said Marie as she closed my bedroom door.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Chris step outside, the smell was nice when it's snowing, she raise her head, but something was wrong, a piece of snowflake was not white like the others, it was pure black, and it fell on her forehead, and the next thing was not too clear, she only remembered that she don't feel quite like herself, then a lightning strike (Black one of course), hit her and she was lying on the ground. Marie and Ryan heard the lightning strike and run up to Chris' room as soon as possible. "Christmas? Christmas? Answer me young lady!" Cried Marie. But she didn't answer (Duh), instead, there was the black snowflake appears on her forehead, and soon sank down. "Chris, Chris!" Cried Ryan, tear float in his eyes. Then suddenly, Chris waked up, "Chris, you're okay." But she didn't answer, and her eye was dark, no emotion or anything. Then she stand up, raised her hand to Ryan, and Ryan was totally creep out, "C...Chris, are...are you okay?" said Ryan, Then she raised her hand and Ryan was out cold. "Young lady, what have you done with your brother?" Cried Marie. Chris snickered, and without notice, Marie was lying on the floor too, motionless.  
  
The second day, Sep 6, Sunday  
  
"Chris? You kay?" asked Sab, she, Ali, Nicole and Eltroy were all standing by her bedside and Ryan was lying on another bed beside her. "Yes, perfectly fine. Mom if you don't mind, can you go out for a bit? I need to talk to my friends, ALONE!" said Chris, it looks like that she had return to her normal self. "Sure, me and your dad were planning to go out for the week anyway." Said Mom. "Bye sweet heart." "Bye mom." Chris said. After mom had out of the room, Chris said, "Okay, let's get down to business." "What business?" asked Ali. "Oh, you'll soon find out." Snickered Chris, then she knocks her four friends out cold. And when they finally stand on their feet again, their eyes all have the creepy look when Chris gets zapped, that kind of dark, cold, motionless expression, and they all laughed.  
  
The next day, Sep 7, Monday  
  
"Hi." Said the Bladebreakers, but the girls still won't answer, "What's their problem?" said Tyson. "Probably didn't get enough sleep." Ray laughed. But I do not think the girls thought that was funny, they turn around, facing the Bladebreakers, and just staring at them. "Your bit beast soon will be ours." Finally said Nicole. "What are you talking about." Said Max. "You'll see soon enough." Answered Sab, "we will see ya in the tournament." Said Chris.  
  
In the class, the girls play mean jokes to the teachers and other students, such like, putting snakes in Libby's desk, rats in John's backpack, and meanest joke was putting worms in everyone's lunch, and they laughed and laughed, and the teachers can do nothing about them. And the Bladebreakers still cannot forget their short conversation with the Girl Powers. Why they want their bit beast, why they talk so strangely and why they don't sound like themselves, and they sound quite like someone that they know and they feel like their memories were like puzzles, and the piece bout the voice is the piece that is missing.  
  
(*(^_^)*) Like it? I was really excited about putting up Chappie 4, but I will only do that if ye review.  
  
It was quite sad when the lightning strikes the girls! (T_T) 


	4. The Mystery

The Mystery  
  
New chappie yeah...* celebrate * boy I gotta stop being hyper. Anyway, the Bladebreakers has to figure out what's happening with the girls and to solve the mystery of the lightning strike.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"I wondered what's up with the girls." Said Tyson, in his bed. "Yeah me too. I'm trying to download some information bout that strange voice, and guess what, nothing, complete nothing." Yelled chief annoyingly. " Yo, chill Kenny, yelling won't solve any problem." Said Max. "You're right, but the championship is held in two weeks, and we haven't been practise for days, months!" said Kenny. "Where's Kai?" asked Ray. "Nowhere to be found, he probably lost in some sort of forest." Laughed Tyson. "Did I hear someone calling my name? Or is it just some annoy kid who wants to battle?" said a cold voice. "Kai, where have ya been?" said Max. "Knock off some little kids' blade to pieces." Said Kai. "That's not good." Said a voice, even colder than Kai's. "Oh look, it's the poor little Bladebreakers, whose beyblade will be shred into pieces in just a few weeks by the all mighty Lightning Strikes." Said Nicole, and the other Girl Powers, or now the Lightning Strikes, laughed coldly. "Well, see you in the ring, or should I say the Loserville." Said Chris, who was turning back and walked outside. "Creepy girls." Whispered Tyson.  
  
Two weeks were soon passed, and in the championship.  
  
"Go Gemini." a flying bird came out of Sab's beyblade, and then, her beyblade doubled, and shred the boy out of the ring, it was the most powerful bit beast the Bladebreakers had ever seen, the little boy's blade shred not into parts, but into tiny pieces of sand. Then Chris walked into the ring, facing a frightened little girl. "Know what, since we're both girls, I think I will go easy on ya." Said the little girl, "your welcome to try, if you dare." Smiled Chris. "3, 2, 1, let it rip." Said the announcer, then a lightning strike, the girl's blade was on the floor, but still in one piece. "Considering yourself lucky, kid. Because I won't do that ever again." Said Chris. And in the third round, Ali easily beat the little boy in green hair. And she just staring at the broken blade and laughed, and marched back to her team.  
  
In the Semi final, the Lightning Strikes were up against the White Tigers, and it's Sab facing Kevin, Eltroy against Ray's girlfriend, Mariah, and Chris facing the leader, Lee. In the first round, Sab easily dodged a few of Kevin's crazy monkey attack, and knock him out cold with her Gemini flame ball. And on the second round, Eltroy used her powerful Leo scratch to shred Mariah's beyblade into pieces. And finally, Chris used her Cancer poison to knock Lee off. And in another semi final, they were up against the Europe team (forgot their name). Ali used her Scorpius attack and Johnny is out, and so is Oliver who was against Chris, and Sab and her bit beast Gemini knocked out Robert, the leader of the Team Europe.  
  
At the hotel, "I'm impressed." Said Kai. "Gosh, they got bit beasts, and that means trouble for us, they haven't lost a battle since the championship started." Said Kenny, who looked worried. "We beat them no sweat, no prob, Chief." Said Tyson. "You're hopeless, you all are. Didn't you see how they knock the White Tiger and The Team Europe out?" "Of course we did, do you think we gonna pay no attention about the lose of our friends?" said Ray, "And bout their bit beast got stolen by the freaky girls, and now they're even more powerful than they already did. This means big, big trouble, and I mean it!" said Kenny. "Yelling solves no problems, we have to get training first thing tomorrow morning, who's with me?" said Kai. "You're the boss." Said Max. "I'm in.," said Ray. "The girls are toasted," said Tyson. "Count me in.," said Chief. "I'm going for a walk, I be back by eight o'clock.  
  
(Ray's POV)  
  
"I wonder what's happened with the girls, they turned evil of some kind." He thinks flash back. The night when the girls got stroked, the day where they heard the voice, and the championship start just a week ago. "Oh I better start going back." I thought to myself. "Where you think you're going, cool guy?" It's Eltroy, and she got that kind of look in her eyes that kind of look she beat Mariah.  
  
A wind blow at them, and they just stared at each other. and staring and staring.  
  
Well here's chappie 4 enjoy (*(^_^)*) 


End file.
